


cold wires , cold hearts

by earlmun



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Animal Abuse, Drowning, Experimentation, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Multi, Mutation, Science Experiments, TMNT, pom17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlmun/pseuds/earlmun
Summary: the introduction to orita the turtle , from the very begging





	cold wires , cold hearts

 

 

_**❛  S I G H T   ,   S O U N D   ,   S M E L L   . . . L E T   T H E M   G U I D E   Y O U   M Y   C H I L D .  ❜** _

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

 the turtle simply blinked at the man above her , slowly looking upward as she was lifted and carried across the lab . her claws flexed reaching out for the ground , spying around her surroundings , baxter scrunched up his nose and grimaced. _" dirty reptiles , why they must all reek escapes me . "_   his grip on her shell tightened in anger making her slowly pull i to escape in any way she could . slowly he lowered her into a wire tray , cold steel that made her shudder within her bony home , slowly peeking out her head she stared at the glow below her plastron , eyes squinting at the bright teal light that filled the room as baxter grinned hitting a lever that opened the wire bottom of the tray she was resting on , her body yanked into her shell as she dropped in the fluid trying to escape it as it ran through her nose and mouth , into her eyes , trapped in her shell with no where to escape . that wasn't even the worst part in all of this , suddenly she felt her skin and bone ripping and separating  , her beak softening as teeth tore through her barren gums , her spiky mouth and throat retracting till it was smooth , her heart was pounding as she felt her body tearing at the seams , growing and making her make the only noise she could , screams . her body contorted and stretched , threatening to crack open her shell , her lungs, and stomach filled with the fluid , her claws ripped into her feet that only extended into inhuman limbs , she felt everything burning and searing as the fluid drained around her , finally letting her scream and vomit , only her eyes were blurry and the pain hadn't numbed it was intensifying ! suddenly everything flashed white and her ears rung , a high pitched whirring before everything but the pain ceased , her world going black as her body gave out collapsing .

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

_' cold . it was cold , it was all so cold , is this where it began ? '_

 

the egg shifted slowly , the room was small and the heat lamp flickered on and off , there it was , one by one they started moving , some never would . . . would they ? light barely fell upon the eggs from the small dimly lit window , the cold morning air was sharp and left a sting in the nostrils of any who breathed it , the sharp smells of waste and rotten water , overgrown with algae and thick like sludge , sickly creatures in tanks barely warm enough to house them. survival rates in these situations were few and every birth was a miracle. the tainted wooden walls hid what torture and illness were trapped inside , fighting for survival . . . not life .

 

_' it was wet too , wasn't it ? cramped and dark , everything was so blurry . . . how could i possibly forget ? '_

 

the eggs shifted  , hatchling after hatchling rustling within their thin and soft shells , each one breaking through , gasping for air , they weren't met with the sweet smell of fresh water or the tang of salty water but their nostrils filled with the smell of their own damnation , rust and cold metal . not even half the batch had broken free when the man came , door handle turning stiffly as the door slowly creaked open , the mans shadow fell over the hatchlings who scrambled over each other clumsily trying to get closer to the lamps dying heat . their attempt was stopped when the man lifted the bin sending most tumbling to the lowest side of the tilted bin as he dragged it out , slamming it down on a desk as he dropped young turtles into a tank together like they were nothing less than a childs old toys. once he had sorted through them he took turns ripping open each egg and checking for life , if no signs were found he dropped them into a bucket to dump out at a later time .

 

_' i could feel the sickness around me , and i couldn't escape it . . . we were trapped '_

 

it was routine , reptiles and amphibians were a big business , and wherever money is involved corners will be cut , his hands worked quickly , then again the less time touching these creatures the happier he was , after all , monsters can be found anywhere you look for them. his hands did something out of the ordinary this time , after slicing an egg . . .

_H E   H E S I T A T E D   . . ._

eyes catching sight of movement and even more important , an anomaly , possibly a mutation , either way it brought a crooked grin to his jaw as he licked his lips , a deep chuckle escaping his stubble covered chin and his dry and cracked lips , his teeth ground down onto his toohpick , snapping it , only to spit it out as he lifted the fragile hatchling into the light , it was like she was split down the middle , he recognized the condition quickly , chimerism , a rare trait in mammals let alone reptiles , this single hatchling could make him rich , questions would arise as to where she was collected from , however he knew plenty of excuses , he'd made specimen sales before , however none of them were actually of this caliber , news people may get involved , and if any one saw anything . . . cops .

_" shit . "_

he dragged a clean . . . um cleaner tank over and placed her down more gently than he had the others .

_" you're gonna make me a lot of money little one , who knows you might even end up a purse or some prestigious rich kids pet. "_

grin widening he chuckled as he put some stale pellets in her tank and dragged the light fixture away from her siblings and over to her tank , her eyes softened

 

_' . . . concerned ? i - i don't remember his feeling . '_

 

her life had always been so dull , near what a human might call emotionless but suddenly . . . she was feeling things sharp pains in her chest , it was like she was floating out of body as her memories played before her . . .

 

_' n - no ! d - don't they - they need that ! you're hurting them ! '_

 

her screams went unheard as she was forced to watch her own past sprawled out before her , the hatchlings head turned looking to her siblings with a deep pain . she could already see them shaking , her head looked back and forth before she attempted calling out ,

_" please , please . . . they - they're hurting ! why won't you help them ? ! "_

her squeaky voice went unheard as she watched them slowly lie down , falling into brumation . tears welled in her eyes and she scraped at the glass trying to get to them .

_" PLEASE, THEY'RE GOING TO DIE ! THEY'RE GOING TO DIE ! they're going to die . . . "_

slowly her forehead pressed against the glass as she choked out a sob and let her forehead slide downward , weakly scratching the glass with her tiny claws .

_" n - no . . . "_

she watched the tank be lifted and taken away to the back of the shed , it hurt . . . it hurt so much . . . she suddenly felt sick , her stomach twisted in knots and she heaved weakly , nothing coming up even though her stomach churned . . . this was her new life , trapped behind glass watching the suffering around her . . . when food arrived she fought her stomach , she didn't want to eat it , she felt so sick and that horrible creature had touched it , the same one that . . . she shook her head , she couldn't think about that , not now .

the man grumbled at the site of her not eating and quickly grabbed an eye dropper , lifting her as his fingers separated her beak and he fed her , she didn't have a choice but to swallow . it was either that or choke .

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

days passed slowly , they seemed to stretch on as if she was chasing the sun on the ocean , she was slowly growing , sickly but growing . every day was a blur , it passed and another day came again and again , she'd begun to loose her concept of time . everything blurred together , she slept , ate , and watched the creatures around her come and go . . . it was a torture that left her numb and empty . . . then it happened , there was shouting and screaming , the shed door busted in and people came in  , quickly taking crate after crate , tub after tub , tank after tank . . . then someone lifted hers , a woman with a soft face , pale and pretty deep brown eyes and black hair tied back into a bun . orita's first reaction was panic , she tried to back up into the corner of the tank quickly sliding into the murky water and submerging her head , the woman's soft face was laced with concern as she slowly lifted the creature out of the tank .

orita was filled with horror as she left the water , the dull grey liquid dripping from her as her body pulled into it's shell , to terrified to cry out , too terrified to do much of anything . her heart pounded and her eyes darted as she looked around for any escape but deep within her she knew that the hands holding her were too strong , she'd fought hands before and it never ended well . . .

suddenly she felt motion , it was movement , it nearly felt she was being shaken as the woman made her way out of the shed . orita's head slowly came out as she vomited mid air , the woman frowned , not seeming to mind but she slowly closed the door behind her calling out to her colleague ,

_" last one ! seems to be a mutie ! "_

 

_" really , what kind ? is it alive ? there were a lot of casualties . . . "_

 

_" seeing  that it just ruined my favorite pair of pant's i'd say . . . yes . "_

 

_"hey , you know miss marshal warned us about how dirty the job can get . . . especially in a rescue of this magnitude . . . there were what at least 12 dozen animals in there . . . what kinda mutie is it ? "_

 

_" chimera , a beaut too . "_

 

_" i can't remember the last time one of those surfaced . "_

 

_" me neither joe , i'm gonna put this one in the back with the others while you do the final check , there's plenty of evidence to put this man behind bars for a very long time . "_

 

 _" no problem shen . "_ the man was almost as soft spoken as the woman whose grip was firm but caring . she was delicate with the creature slowly putting it in a clean tank in the open trunk of the van . once she was placed down she slowly lifted her head looking around only to be greeted with the most amazing thing she had ever felt . . . it radiated through her and put her stomach and bones at ease , it made her want to close her eyes and bask , it was incredible it was . . .

the sun .

she'd never felt such a blissful warmth before , it was intoxicating . it made her lay down and relax , the chill in her bones , the dull aching it was all gone it was finally gone and for once she had a feeling , some how she just knew that things could get better , that they would get better . . . they had to when there was something like this in the world , warm and kind , a relief . . . something that cared and for now that belief was all she needed , even when the trunk shut the sun still shone through the window , it still brought her that sweet comfort and finally she had true relief .

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

_" it had to be better . . .  "_

 

however when she woke up the natural light was gone , her eyes snapped shut the light around her was blinding and a color she'd never witnessed before , pure white , it burned her eyes and felt different on her shell , warm yet cold . it was a dizzying sensation that made her empty stomach twist painfully . slowly her eyes adjusted and she took in her surroundings . . . everything around her was so . . . white and clean , even she was clean it felt odd not being caked with grit and slime , odd but nice . her eyes fixated on her surroundings . . . there where people everywhere , cloaked in this new shade , the one that made her uneasy and burnt her eyes . stomach twisting she closed them pulling into her shell for comfort . . . 

slowly others crowded around her talking and whispering , words she didn't understand . her being terrified of humans didn't help her cause . her eyes darted between them , all so different yet all wrapped in the burning color , she felt so sick . . .

that was when a new smell hit her nose , it made her stomach grumble with yearning and her head lift , the scent was fresh and crisp , appeasing , and very desireable . slowly turning she saw an odd green substance in her tank . . . it didn't look dangerous , it looked interesting if anything . . . head tilting in curiosity she slowly approached reaching out to smell it , what was that thing . . . let them guide you . . . why were the words so familiar . slowly she closed her eyes and took in a breath ,

_M E T A L  ,  S O I L  ,  W A T E R  ,  A I R  , and  . . .  P L A N T S ._

_something seemed so natural about the smell , she was sure of it . slowly she leaned forward , struggling to tear off a peice , it was different than her normal food , but it was fresh and frankly the first thing she had ever enjoyed eating . slowly she ate , struggling with each bite and swallow but slowly downing the vegetable ._

_after she had finished she was left with such a nice feeling , something new and unfamiliar , her stomach no longer itched with it's constant dull pain , for once she felt so calmed and full . her eyes closed and she took her rest once more ._

_weeks went on like this , study after study test after test she quickly began gaining her health and her happiness . . . that was till a decision was made about the chimera , upon finding her a female there was some disappointment , they would be able to make a very limited amount of offspring from the slider . meaning less of a chance they could make another chimera . after she was of breeding age the first plans started near immediately ._

_she was likely the most stubborn tirtle the labs had ever met , refusing mate after mate until they were forced into artificial means ._

_her first clutch was the hardest , it always seems to go that way anyways . she was a good mother , never leaving her nest , not even to eat , when ever she was brooding they'd have to hand feed her , a chore but a chore that seemed worth it . unusual for a creature of her species but her existence was unusual after all . however the first clutch was to hatch at midnight while the lab was closed . . ._


End file.
